Witches Wonderland
by Lilith Phantomhive
Summary: Five souls, four cards, one dream. That tiny little dream that captured and trapped Crona, Death the Kid, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul. Now Eight weeks to get them back is a hard task. But how will the rest of the gang get them back? {Crona is a girl, T because i'm awesome like that. Fifth character is Tsubaki}
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Crona is a girl in this fic. No like, no read. Deal?**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Soul Eater. And yes, if I did... Lets just say, I like yaoi. This is inspired by the song Alice of Human Sacrifice. So you should listen to that song. Its awesome!**

**Well... the sick and tragic tale- er... did I say sick and tragic? I meant loving and confusing tale begin... I guess. **

**You are in my realm now. HAHAHAHAAHHAH**

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning.

* * *

Alice. That was the name of the witch. Alice was the young woman, late twenties. Alice was the woman who liked to dream. She liked card games and tricks. She would trick people into playing with her. After they did, however, their souls would somehow disappear. Odd, isn't it?

She was currently residing near the outskirts of Death City. Soul protect on, she wandered into town.

"What traps to lure my new play pals in today?" She thought out loud. She went to four different complexes. First being the Death Weapon Meister Academy. She slipped in the catacombs into a little room. There she left a card. A playing card, the Ace of Spades.

Next she went to the Gallows Manor and hopped in the mini-reapers door in rabbit form. She placed another playing card under the young reapers pillow. Ace of Diamonds, this time. She hopped out in broad daylight.

Thirdly, she entered the Nakatsukasa clan's home and placed the Ace of Clubs in the youngest daughter's room.

Lastly, she went to the apartment that the weapon and meister couple shared. She ripped a card in half and placed it on their nightstands. She then left swiftly.

"Now I get to have new playmates!" She claimed as she flew back to her 'Wonderland'

* * *

Crona walked back to her little room in the academy. She was tired after a day's worth of monsters and needed some sleep. They fought hard and they didn't want to go to bed too late.

She opened the door and stepped inside. She plops onto bed, but she noticed a glimmering card on her stand. _Whats this? _She thought. She tossed it on the floor only to see a red shining light appear in the shape of a spade. It grew big enough to swallow her whole. She heard Ragnarok screaming in pain.

"Ragnarok!" She yelled out as she saw her weapon partner vanish into a mist, disconnecting from her body and returning her blood to red. Then she saw her soul seep through her own body.

_"Welcome to my wonderland young one. You'll be with your friends soon enough..." _She hears a voice before losing consciousness.

* * *

Death the Kid was already passed out on his bed. For once, not caring about his symmetry.

Without him knowing, the card of Diamonds swallowed his soul too.

"Hey, Kid?" Liz says opening the door. There she saw the closing portal with Kid's soul in it. "Kid!" She yelled. Patti noticed and ran to the source of the sound only to see a crying Liz next to a limp Kid.

"Hey, big sister? Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Call Lord Death. Kid won't wake up." It was all she got to say before Patti ran to the nearest mirror and called Lord Death.

* * *

The same thing happened to Tsubaki, Maka and Soul. The club and heart cards ate their victims' soul and now there lay three limp bodies, still alive, but not moving.

"Now time for tea!" Alice said as she carried a bag full of five souls out of Death City, and everyone at the DWMA had no clue what happened.

* * *

** Short I know right. So... Whaddya think? I'm okay whit ****this chap. See u nxtt chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people. Time for another chapter of The Wonderland of a Witches Soul. Hope u enjoy!**

* * *

On the Saturday morning only seven were present at the academy. Liz, Patti, Black*Star, Blair, Spirit, Stein, and Lord Death. All very worried about their friends safety.

"I don't know what happened. I just saw them on the floor, holding hands, with half of a playing card in their hands." Blair says, trying to keep her cool. Even though, on the inside, she is breaking down.

"I found Tsubaki with a glowing crown on her head. A-and then it vanished.-" Insert crying moment here. "It left this card." He just broke down. And to think that the boy who would "one day surpass God" was crying.

"And I saw Kid's soul get into some random diamond shape. He was holding a card too." Liz said, partially calm, and holding up the card that was found in Kid's hand.

"Hey! Lord Death!" Marie came running with Crona in her arms. "I found Crona like this. She had a card in her hand. How Odd." She placed Crona on the floor next to the others who were unconscious.

"What happened to them?" Marie asked. Oblivious to the fact the everyone was either sobbing or trying not to let a tear fall.

"The thing is, Marie, we don't have any clue." Stein was the only one who would answer the questions asked. Lord Death was next to Liz and Spirit, in Spirits sulking corner. While Patti was stroking Kid's hair. Black*Star, as told earlier, was crying, gripping Tsubaki's hand. Blair was in cat form, cuddling next to Soul and Maka, who were still holding hands. And Marie was sitting by Crona, still wondering what happened.

"Hey, bring the cards over here." Stein commands. The cards are handed to him and he sets them on the table.

"AAHHH!" Patti screams. Everyone looks back at her to see her pointing to Kid's hair. Everyone was shocked. Especially Lord Death.

Kid's hair was plain black. The Sanzu Lines were gone.

"How it that possible?" Spirit asks.

"Alice." Was all Lord Death said. Everyone looked confused, except Blair, who had transformed back into human form.

"Alice, the bunny rabbit witch. She likes card games. And that would explain the cards of the Spade, Diamond, Club, and Heart. She is the last witch of the rabbit blood-line, only those of the blood-line can cast a spell to weaken the shinigami blood-line." She explained.

"Look, their hands." Stein points out. Everyone looks at the back of the laying bodies hands.

"Crona has a red spade." Marie says.

"Kid's got a blue diamond." Liz and Patti say, both a little scared.

"Tsubaki has a green clover thing. What's it called? A club!" Black*Star exclaims. Remembering the actual name for 'the green clover thing'.

"And Maka and Soul both have a full golden heart on one hand. But on the other-" She points to the hands that are holding each other "-they have half a heart." She says. And she is right. When the two are holding hands, the two half's created a whole heart.

"That witch has been trying to take control of Death City for quite sometime now. She has asked. Many times. Now she intends to make me choose my son over my city. And of course the obvious choice is my son, but the city would crumble." Lord Death.

"The cards match the imprint on their hands. Weird." Spirit said. He was still in his corner of despair (**A/N: I like to call it "The Replica of Tamaki's Corner**).

"Will, we be able to bring them back?" Liz asks.

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled. Clinging on to his weapon, he kept mumbling her name, hoping to bring her back.

* * *

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki screamed as she woke in a green queen-sized bed. The room she was in was huge. The walls a pastel green, the floor of a marble white tile. The chandelier a glowing dark green, in the shape of clubs. She looked around the mostly green room. She got up and noticed that she was in a green night gown. _What the? Where am I? _She thought.

A knock a the door interrupted her thought. "Madam?"

"Yes?" Tsubaki said, unsure who she was talking to.

"May I come in?" The strange voice says.

"Oh, um. Ok."

The door opened to reveal a maid in green, no surprise.

"Here is your clothing for this morning. We have some business to attend to. Get ready." She placed the outfit on the bed and left. Tsubaki looked at the door in wonder of who she was, or what Wonderland was.

The outfit was actually a dress. A light green hip-hugging dress, that had a white neckline and dark green collar. Sleeveless with only a turtle neck for support. Pastel pink gloves that reached to her elbows were included. She got dressed fairly quickly and saw matching green heels with a club in the center waiting for her. She put them on and headed to the mirror. She saw herself, a beautiful girl. But her hair was down. She tied it up in her usual neat pony then decided to go with something different, she did a long braid and tied it with a ribbon.

Tsubaki turned around to see a stand with a beautiful green crown. A butler came in, shined it, and put it on her head.

"Madam, your carriage is waiting." The main from earlier stated.

"Coming." Tsubaki replied. She hopped in the carriage and set off.

* * *

"Black*Star! Shut up!" Blair yells in his face.

"There is a way to get them back, but it may end..." Stein trails off, "badly."

"How 'badly' are we talking here?" Liz replies, putting her hands on her hips.

"This can be one of the most dangerous missions you will ever face, it puts everyones lives- yours and theirs -in your hands. This is more dangerous than Arachnophobia. We are dealing with one of the strongest witches in the world. We might not succeed in bringing them back." Lord Death says.

"Oh ho ho! And the award for the most clueless reaper goes to Lord Death!" A new voice says. Everyone looks to the mirror and see's a woman in bunny ears attached to her hat. A broomstick and an outfit that copies Medusa's, minus the hoodie. Black curls hung from her head. "You do know that you can monitor the five when they're in my dream right?" She said. Poking the mirror.

"Really?" Everyone yells. Black*Star runs up to the mirror and bangs on it.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO MY FRIENDS?" Black*Star screams.

"I just wanted to have fun. Oh, and here.-" She has four spheres appear in front of Patti. "- Its a monitor orb. Use it to watch your friends. But there isn't anything you can do to bring them back. Once the eight week deadline is done, your friends souls will forever roam in my wonderland." She waved goodbye.

"Hey!" Lord Death yells.

"Oh and Reaper? I have no interest in the city anymore. All I want is that adorable son of yours. So young, small, and helpless. He can't to anything to escape me. And he's mine now! Bye!" With that, the mirror went blank.

"Kiddo." Lord Death's face morphed to sadness and despair.

* * *

**No! Kid! Why! oh yeah. I wrote this. Heehheheheh. Find out what happens, next time on Witches Wonderland! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yayayayayyayayaya! Third chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

In a room of blue, a young reaper woke up in a silk bed. He got up and walked to a mirror. What he saw scared him half to death.

The Sanzu Lines were gone.

Kid tried to pinch himself, slap himself, he even ran into a wall several times trying to see if this was a dream.

"What the..." He played with his hair in the mirror. "Where am I?" He looks around and finds himself in a blue dress shirt and baby blue pants, with a diamond shaped bow tie to go along as well. He walks back to the bed and finds a envelope with a purple seal.

"Was that always there?" He asks himself. He picks up the card and reads the contents.

_"So, mini reaper. Have you found out that this isn't __really the real world? I was wondering when you'd wake up. My, you are so adorable! You and your friends are stuck in my dream, so anything can happen. I recommend you take a visit to the rose garden and find another card waiting for you.  
Tata for now,  
Alice"_

"So it was Alice, huh?" Kid says after putting down the card. _It says visit the rose garden. Okay then. _He sets off to the rose garden behind the building he is in.

* * *

"Hey, Maka." Soul says, shaking his meister. "Maka. Wake up."

"Huh? Soul?" The ash blonde says sleepily. She looked at Soul and couldn't help but laugh. "Uhm. Soul? Why are you wearing _that_?"

Soul looked at what he was wearing. It was a yellow waiter outfit, with the white apron that wrapped around his waist, and grey overalls that stop at his knees. Black shoes matched.

"Really? Maka, look at what your wearing." He said pointing to the girl. She wore a yellow maids outfit, much like Soul's, and grey overalls that cut off at her mid-thigh. Also with a apron tied at the waist and black shoes.

"What the-" Maka said before she saw a man in blue run up to her.

"Hey! Maka! Soul!" Kid yells as he runs to the couple.

"Kid, what are you wearing?" Soul says, holding back a laugh.

"I don't know." He said. His own mind wondering the same thing.

"So...Who else is here?" Maka asks.

"Found it!" Kid exclaims, holding up a familiar looking card.

"What you got there Kid?" Soul asks, noticing the hair but decides to ask later.

"A witch sent us here." Was all he said. He opened the card and read out loud:

_"Oh look! You found the hearts. Bravo. Bravo. Well, now you have to find the Spade. Over in the country of red. See you there!"_

"Wonderful, who is the spade?" Kid asks. Soul and Maka just sit under the rose tree's, having tea that came out of nowhere. "Wait, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HAVING TEA AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! CAN'T YOU SEE WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE IF WE JUST SIT AROUND HERE?!" He said pointing to his hair. Maka gasped and Soul fell out of his chair.

"Oh yea- I forgot to ask: Why the hell is your hair, well, perfect?" Soul asked, rubbing the back of his head. He heard a noise and Kid heard it too. He got up and pulled Maka out of the chair, causing the tea to tip over and spill on the table. Soul held Maka bridal-style and ran off, following Kid.

"Soul. What was that?" Maka asked, not sure why he ran off with her like that.

"I don't know. But we have to keep going 'cuz I don't intend to find out." He replies, still running. Pretty soon, both boys are drained. They got pretty far from the rose bushes. And by that, the three have ended up in the red country, where the spade supposedly was. The Red Country was a big village with the homes painted different shades of red. Every single building.

"Maka!" Yelled a voice. Everyone turned to see the Spade.

"Crona!" Maka yelled back. She ran over to the girl dressed in red.

"So, the Spade is Crona. Now what?" Soul asks. He see's Kid look around and pick something up.

"Gotcha!" He exclaims. He picks up a card and reads from it.

_"Nice one, reaper. Now last, find the queen of my wonderland. And be quick, in the real world, its been three weeks already. Slow pokes! Well, your off to see the queen and follow the Green Path to the Green Country. Bah Bai. For now.."_

"Great. Its been three weeks already. Wonderful." Soul says.

"You know, we can take a rest. Just for a while. I'm the so called general of this village or something. I have a huge house. And also, I don't think I can handle being alone for that long." Crona says.

"What do you mean, Crona?" Maka asks.

"Ragnarok isn't apart of me anymore. My black blood isn't black. Its red. Normal red blood." Crona looks down as she says the final word. "I'm all alone."

"No, you're not alone. You have us." Maka says reassuringly. She smiles and Crona smiles back.

"Now, enough chatter. Lets get some sleep. Chrona, lead the way." Soul yawns. Crona leads them to a big building painted maroon. And with that, they all fall on the beds and couches.

* * *

"Oh, Black*Star! You are a moron!" Blair screams. The blue haired star raced down to the Death Room because of a break through on how to get them back. Its been three weeks and nothing. But today may be different.

"Have we got anything yet?" Blair asks Stein when she walks into the Death Room.

"Look. Tsubaki is a queen." He says pointing to the mirror Black*Star was blocking. He was shocked, and nearly had a was beautiful.

"Aww. So cute. Maka and Soul are wearing matching outfits." Blair says.

"And Crona seems to be handling things well." Marie and Stein say.

"Kid looks adorable!" Patti yells.

"Yup." Liz said.

Everyone was watching their friends while they wander around.

"Oh ho ho! Enjoying the show?" Alice appears on Death's Mirror.

"Get them out, now, asshole!" Black*Star screamed.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm just gonna say this: Be careful about what you do to bring them back. If you aren't, well, they'll die!" She crackles a laugh and goes off line.

* * *

**Oh boy, I am starting to hate myself for writing this... well, nah. MWAHAHAHAHAH. Sorry, delaying. School, music, auditions, the norm. See u nxt chap. ^.^**


End file.
